


The Marauders

by Wrockstargirl



Series: The Marauders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, POV Multiple, The Marauders - Freeform, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrockstargirl/pseuds/Wrockstargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How often have I heard people say they wished that there was a prequel series to the Harry Potter series about the Marauders when they were at Hogwarts? How often have I thought that exact same thought too? The other day I saw yet another post about it on a Harry Potter Facebook group I’m in and I decided right then and there to write such a series. Follow the Marauders and other wizards and witches in and out of Hogwarts, years before the Golden Trio was ever born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

1\. The story is about the Marauders’ time at Hogwarts and the following few years and will use many characters perspectives.

2\. The plot will always be progressing forwards, even if one of the chapters is chronologically behind the one that came before it. Example: say in chapter one we see a fight between James and Severus, and in chapter two we get a scene from Severus’ perspective of an event that made him hate James, thus causing the fight. 

3\. I will stay canon, but I may include some fan service to couples that are not necessarily canon. Example: RemusxSirius hints here and there.

4\. Each chapter vary in length, but each character’s perspective will get at least one chapter of five to ten thousand words. Example: James might get multiple shorter chapters and a longer chapter and Peter might get only a long chapter and one other, shorter chapter.

5\. This is NOT a series of oneshots; this is a continuous story chronicling the adventures of the students of Hogwarts that came a generation before the events of Harry Potter, primarily the Marauders. 

I am very open to suggestions and I would love to have people beta chapters! Additionally, I would also be open to the possibility of doing this collaboratively for some or all of the chapters, if any other authors are interested in working on this series. If any of these three things apply to you, comment down below! Or if you’re just excited for the series, comment as well! That about wraps it up! I hope you will enjoy this series, I know I will enjoy writing it! Thank you so much for reading this intro! I hope you’ll come back to read the first chapter.


	2. On The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marauders meet for the first time on the train to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism and suggestions are always appreciated in the comments! Some of the dialogue at the end, with the interaction between the boys and Severus and Lilly, was taken from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows in order to be more accurate. All rights reserved to the lovely lady herself, JK Rowling. And Warner Brothers, I suppose. Again, thank you and I hope you enjoy!

“Oh, Jimmy, are you sure you’ll be alright?” a short, older lady with bright green eyes asked the boy standing in front of her, trying to fix his untidy hair with her fingers. 

“Yes, mom, I’m going to be fine” the boy said, ducking out of his mother’s grasp. 

“Euphemia, leave the boy alone” the boy’s father said to her. He clapped a hand on his son’s shoulder. “James, don’t get into trouble. Well, not too much” he added with a wink. Euphemia slapped him lightly on the arm. 

“Fleamount!” She scolded. She looked back at her son. “Have a good time, James. We love you”. 

“Love you too” James replied, giving her a hug. With one last wave, James Potter walked onto the train. Everywhere, students were bustling about, moving in and out of compartments, talking and yelling loudly. James got accidentally shoved into an open compartment door and landed on one of the seats. After catching himself, James decided that he might as well sit there. He looked about the compartment; there was a girl with bright red hair looking out of the window, but other than that, it was entirely empty by some miracle. 

A tall, light brown haired boy knocked on compartment door and stuck his head in. “Would it be alright if I sat with you all?” he asked, looking at James and the girl in the corner. 

“Sure” James replied. The girl gave a small nod but did not turn to look at them. The tall boy entered the compartment and walked over to her. 

“Are you okay?” he asked her gently. She nodded again, but still did not look at him. He smiled gently at her, said “Alright” and sat down beside her on the middle seat in the bench opposite to James. 

“My name is James Potter” James said, holding his hand out. The tall boy shook it with one of his own thin, pale hands. 

“Remus Lupin” he replied. Suddenly, another boy walked in. His hair was dark and slightly shaggy, like he used to have a nice haircut but was trying to grow it out in defiance. His grey eyes shone with a humorous light, like he was constantly on the verge of cracking a joke. 

“Everywhere else is either filled up or has uninteresting people in it. If you lot turn out to be too, I’ll have to sit in the hallway”. He said, cracking a wide grin. “The name’s Sirius”. 

“James Potter, at your service. Master of dullness, Champion for the boring and Ruler of all things uninteresting” James replied, standing up and saluting, sarcasm rolling off of his voice. 

“While I cannot boast so many titles, I assure you that I, Remus Lupin, am the type of person you would find most arduous and uninspiring” Remus added softly with a small smile. Sirius’ grin grew even wider. 

“Well, in that case, so sorry, gents, I’ll just be on my way” he stated, turning right around, opened the door and made as if to walk out. After a few moments, he turned back around and let out a loud laugh. “Fantastic! The both of you!” he said breathlessly. He finally seemed to notice the girl in the corner. “What’s with her?” he asked in a quieter tone. Remus shook his head at Sirius, indicating not to talk to her, and James merely shrugged. James sat back down in his seat and Sirius closed the door before joining them, sitting on Remus’ other side. As they sat down, the train started moving. 

“So, where are you from?” James asked the two other boys. They responded and the conversation continued from there. A little ways into the train ride, the door suddenly burst open again, this time revealing a panicked looking boy, small and slightly rotund, being chased by some other boys into the compartment. The boy tripped and fell onto the floor, and both James and Sirius stood up before the other boys could walk in. “What are you lot doing?” Sirius asked the boys, a slight cool tone tinging his voice. 

“This piece of filth was trying to steal from us” The boy in the front, who looked several years older than them and had white blonde hair, said with a voice as steely cold as his grey eyes. 

“Did he actually manage to take anything?” Remus asked, also standing up. 

“No” the dark haired boy behind the blonde one answered. “The idiot made a terrible racket before he could even get close”. 

“Well then, no harm done” Remus said, in a voice that sounded calm and collected, but was also fringed with a chill. 

“Yeah, besides, four against one doesn’t seem fair, does it?” Sirius added, his aggression clearly showing. A kindly looking woman pushing a cart came up behind them. 

“Excuse me, boys, would you like anything from the trolley?” she asked in a nice voice. Her cart was stocked with a great variety of wizard sweets. “No, thank you” the blonde boy replied. “Then please move out of the way; I need to get to the rest of the train, you know” she said, her tone now not so pleasant. The blonde boy shot Remus, James and Sirius a harsh, piercing look of utter loathing and walked away, leading the group of bullies away. “Anything for you dears?” the trolley lady asked , looking into the compartment. 

“Oh yeah, confrontation making me starving!” Sirius responded. James nodded eagerly as well. Soon, after making their purchases (the girl in the corner shook her head when they asked her if she wanted anything, and the small boy squeaked out that he couldn’t), they all sat back down, the small boy practically crouching in his seat beside James. 

“What’s your name?” James asked him. 

“P….P..Peter P..Pettigrew” he stuttered, curling up more. 

“What did you mean by you couldn’t get anything off the trolley” Sirius asked Peter, biting into a licorice wand. Remus elbowed him hard in the side. “Wha?” Sirius said, his mouth full. Remus turned to Peter. 

“You don’t need to answer” Remus said to Peter kindly. 

“Th..th...th..tha thank you” Peter managed to stammer out. 

“You can have some of mine, if you want” Sirius said, after receiving a glare from Remus for his question.

“I….it...it’s fine” Peter said. 

“Oh, come, just have a bit” James said, holding out a Cauldron Cake. Peter reached out a shaking hand and took it from him.

“Th..th..thanks” Peter said to him James smiled. 

“No problem” James replied. They got back to eating and talking, now louder than ever. Peter eventually joined in with the rest of them, though he was still certainly quieter than the rest of them. 

As the train passed through the countryside, the compartment door suddenly opened for the fourth time since James had come in and a thin, sallow faced boy with black hair came in, already wearing his school robes. James didn’t pay much attention to them, until he heard the newcomer say the word “Slytherin”.   
“Slytherin?” James said. “Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I’d leave, wouldn’t you?” he asked Sirius.

“My whole family have been in Slytherin” Sirius said tonelessly, his smile falling from his face. 

“Blimey, and I thought you seemed alright” James replied, trying to shake off his mistake with humor. It seemed to work; Sirius grinned back at James.

“Maybe I’ll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you’ve got the choice?” Sirius asked him. James lifted his arm as if holding an invisible sword; he didn’t even have to think about it.

“‘Griffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!’ Like my dad” James said to him. The black haired boy made a noise and James turned to face him. The girl in the corner had turned to face the robed boy, and James saw that her eyes were a bright green, almost the same shade as his mother’s. “Got a problem with that?” James asked the boy. 

“No” he said, though he had a sneer on his face. “If you’d rather be brawny than brainy…”. 

“Where’re you hoping to go, seeing as you’re neither?” Sirius quipped at him. James burst out laughing. The girl suddenly sat up, her face flushed, and glared at the two of them.

“Come on, Severus, let’s find another compartment” she said to the dark haired boy. 

“Oooooo…” Sirius and James said, imitating her high and mighty voice. James found it particularly grating; who was she to reprimand them? he thought. As the boy, Severus, walked by, James stuck his leg out to try and trip him. 

“See ya, Snivellus!” Sirius called out as they walked out and slammed the door behind them. Sirius and James wore matching grins, but Remus was scowling. 

“That’s no way to treat a person, you two” Remus said to them. James frowned at him. 

“What? It’s just a bit of fun” James said. Remus sighed and shook his head. 

“Don’t be so patronizing, Remus. Snivellus was being way more unlikeable than us” Sirius said. Remus just shook his head once more. An awkward silence filled the compartment for a while. Remus read a book he’d brought, Sirius and James played a card game and Peter nibbled on some Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans, his body curled up again in his seat. “Let’s get dressed; we’ll probably be there soon” Remus said, snapping his book shut and ending the silence after a while. 

“Yeah, let’s go!” James said, standing up. Sirius and Peter stood up as well, and the air about the new group of friends became normal again as they talked and put on their robes.


End file.
